First Love
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: -One-shot- Sequel to Simple and Clean. Inuyasha is having doubts about his relationship with Kagome. Will the winning song from the Talent competition prove him wrong? InuKag


**Hi! I decided to write a sequel to my one-shot **_'Simple and Clean'. _**So here I am, with another Utada Hikaru song for a stunning sequel!**

**Title: **First Love

**Summary: **-One-shot- Sequel to Simple and Clean. Inuyasha is having doubts about his relationship with Kagome. Will the winning song from the Talent competition prove him wrong? InuKag

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or First Love. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Utada Hikaru owns First Love.

**Rating:** PG13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**.-.-.-.-.-First Love-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Is that wench gone AGAIN?" Inuyasha roared as he jumped towards the well.

Shippo sat at the lip of the well sighing, "Inuyasha, you know she said she had to go because she had some singing thing today."

"Who cares about some singing crap shit? The shards are more important!" Inuyasha growled.

It's been 7 months since Inuyasha and Kagome professed their love to each other and recently, Inuyasha's been very pissed off at Kagome. In his words, and I quote, 'That stupid wench is leaving to much! She needs to stay here, if I could, I would destroy the damn well, but this stupid rosary kills my back!'

"We hadn't had any leads on Naraku yet Inuyasha." Came Miroku's voice. Inuyasha whirled around to find Miroku and Sango standing there, hand in hand.

"Yea so? Doesn't mean he'll appear!" Inuyasha roared.

Sango frowned, "Inuyasha, you put an intent claim on Kagome. Nobody can take her away from you she's yours. Your mate, your woman, your bitch… whatever you wanna call it. You've been so damn protective of her, she needs some time alone."

Inuyasha growled deeply, "What if she's off with that pansy Hofo?"

Miroku chuckled lightly, "I believe his name is Hobo."

Sango shook her head, "No, I remember Kagome saying his name is Homo."

Shippo cracked up. The three adults looked at him, "What?" Sango asked.

"You three are so funny! His name his Mofo!"

Inuyasha stared at Shippo. "Mofo? His name starts with an H doofus."

Sango snapped her fingers, "A-ha! It's Hojo!"

Inuyasha growled, "Don't say that stupid pansy's name! If I smell him on Kagome, I will NOT hesitate to tear him limb from limb!"

"You just gotta have faith in Kagome, like how she does with you." Miroku sighed.

"Like me? What the hell does that supposed to mean monk?"

"I mean, you still go off seeing Kikyo."

Inuyasha stopped dead and then growled, "I go off because Kikyo is talking about finally resting."

Sango shrugged, "That's your problem Inuyasha. But trust me, Kagome will come back. Fine, if she isn't back by tomorrow, go for her."

Inuyasha growled in defeat as he jumped to the Goshinboku.

.- Kagome's era -.

"Mom… Mom…MOM!" Kagome roared as she tore her room apart.

"What is it honey?" Korari yelled at her daughter.

"Where is that dress that Aunt Ariel got me for my birthday last year?" Kagome asked.

"In the attic!"

Kagome groaned as she got Souta to get the ladder.

"Why are you so excited Nee-chan? It's just a Talent Competition!"

"Yea it is, but if I win, I get a cool trophy!"

"What are you singing again?" Souta asked as he and Kagome set up the ladder.

"First Love."

"By Utada Hikaru?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yea, by her."

Souta nodded as he ran off to play Soul Calibur.

Kagome climbed up the ladder and walked into the attic. She flicked on the light and walked over to a box that had 'KAGOME' written on it. She flipped open the top of the box and peered inside.

In there were so many clothes, shoes, booty's and what not. Kagome rummaged through to find a gorgeous two-piece outfit.

The top was a wife beater type of top. It had two-inch thick straps and the top landed just above her belly button. The top was white and it had a lovely Rose imprint on the right shoulder. The button was also white. It was a short skirt that landed just where her school uniform skirt ended. The skirt was loose like her uniform but there was a matching Rose imprint on the bottom left. There was a matching rose belt that went around the skirt. It came with white princess gloves, the ones that reach up to your elbow.

Kagome grinned as she took the clothes down. Her talent competition began in half an hour and her mother was gonna drive her there. Kagome told Shippo to tell Inuyasha that she's gone to her singing show. Inuyasha was out hunting when Kagome realized that she was late.

She ran downstairs, got the iron warm. Kagome took out her straightening iron and started blow-drying her wet hair. She then straightened it and put two Rose clips that clipped up her bangs.

Kagome ironed her clothes and put it on. She would wear white high-heels so she decided to put on a thin silver anklet on her left leg. Kagome put on a gold bracelet over the princess glove on her right hand. She put on eyeliner and a little bit of eyes shadow. Then she put on rosy pink lip-gloss.

She walked down stairs and Souta laghed at her, "You actually look decent Nee-chan! You should wear that in front of your boyfriend."

Kagome blushed and then turned to her mother, "Can we leave now?"

Korari laughed as she got the keys to her Jeep. "Sure."

.- Sengoku Jidai -.

Inuyasha sat on the tree glaring at the sky, 'That wench… I bet she is going off with other boys. Probably thinks I'm a worthless hanyou.'

He sighed as he stared at his palms. 'Kagome would never think that… but she's been leaving a lot for the past month.'

He stared back at the sky and saw a full moon. He then saw Kagome's face in the full moon and he growled, his eyes flashing red for a minute. 'If Kagome did go off with another boy…'

His almost red eyes finished the thought.

.- Two hours later: Kagome's Era -.

Kagome squealed as Korari drove her home. "SOUTA! JII-CHAN!"

Souta and her grand father ran out, "What happened? Did a demon get you Kagome?" her Jii-chan asked.

"No… BUT I GOT FIRST!" Kagome squealed.

Souta grinned at his sister, "Oh wow… Nee-chan that's so cool!"

Kagome nodded, "I know! And at the end, a bunch of boys ran up to me asking if that song was dedicated to them."

Souta snorted, "I bet it was for your little Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed, "Erm…"

Korari giggled, "So do you want something to eat Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, holding onto her trophy. It has a person standing with a mic in their hands. It was the Talent Competition winner.

"I want to go to Feudal Japan and show them all my Trophy."

Korari laughed, "Then go right ahead.

.- Sengoku Jidai-.

Kagome was still wearing the dress from earlier, the white one with roses on it. She held onto her trophy as she grabbed the ladder and climbed up. The men in the village installed a ladder for easier travels up and down the well.

Kagome got out and instantly started running towards the hut. She bound in finding Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede having dinner.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Probably out hunting." Miroku answered eyeing Kagome's legs.

"Eyes off letch." Sango growled.

Miroku chuckled before averting his gaze towards Sango, "You know I love you…"

"Sure… anyways, what's with the gold Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Remember the talent competition?"

The guys nodded.

"I won!"

Sango squealed as she jumped up and hugged her friend. "Oh wow! Congrats!"

Kagome grinned.

"Sing us the winning song will you?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed, "I wanted to in front of Inuyasha…"

"He just left for hunting, probably be a few hours, just sing it for us and then personally sing it for Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.

Kagome squealed, "Alright, I can't wait anyways!"

Little did any of them notice, Inuyasha was at the bamboo door, listening to them.

'Talent competition? And why the hell does she smell like boys?'

"I dedicated this song to Inuyasha." Kagome said as she cleared her throat.

**Saigo no kisu wa  
****Tabako no flavor ga shita  
****Nigakute setsunai kaori **

Inuyasha stood at the bamboo door listening to Kagome sing.

'That's why she left so many times last month? To friggin' sing?'

He caught sight of Shippo relaxing to the song.

'It is a decent song, but that still doesn't explain why she smell's like boys.'

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
****Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
****Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

Miroku and Sango then instantly knew why Kagome won.

'The passion…' Thought Miroku.

'That melody…' Sango thought.

Shippo was enjoying his adoptive mother's voice.

**You are always gonna be my love  
****Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
****I'll remember to love  
****You taught me how  
****You are always gonna be the one  
****Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
****Atarashii uta utaeru made**

Inuyasha leaned up against the frame of the door and listened to his mate's voice.

'Did I doubt **her**? Kagome…**Kagome**! I can't believe I doubted **HER**!'

**Tachidomaru jikan ga  
****Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru  
****Wasuretaku nai koto bakari  
****Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
****Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru  
****Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

Kagome took pants in between her verses to sing. She was the last person to sing at the Talent Competition, and that was merely around fifteen minutes ago. And here she was singing this song.

'But it was Utada Hikaru's song Simple and Clean that made Inuyasha and I get together.' Kagome thought as she started singing the next verse.

**You will always be inside my heart  
****Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
****I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
****Now and forever you are still the one  
****Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
****Atarashii uta utaeru made**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's dress.

'She looks so damn sexy!' Inuyasha thought as he saw a light breeze flutter her skirt.

'She wears skirts like that often but why is it affecting me now?'

**You are always gonna be my love  
****Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
****I'll remember to love  
****You taught me how  
****You are always gonna be the one  
****Mada kanashii love song  
****Now and forever...**

Kagome finished singing to be listening to applauses by Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kaede.

Kagome smiled, "Like it?"

"No wonder you were first child!" Kaede beamed.

"Kagome-chan that was TOO cool! And that was for your little hanyou puppy ne?"

Inuyasha raised a brow as he saw Kagome flush. "Uh… eh….ye…yea…." She stuttered.

Miroku laughed, "No worries Kagome! Love can do it to ya!"

Kagome smiled. "Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air."

Inuyasha instantly jumped up on the roof of the hut.

Kagome walked out and sighed, "Where are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha saw her walking to the Goshinboku. He silently followed her. He sat perched on the branch of the Goshinboku as Kagome ran her fingers of the scar that Kikyo left.

"This is where I met him…" Kagome whispered. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she flying in air.

She looked up and saw her mate's face.

"Inuyasha." She murmured.

Inuyasha sat at the highest branch of the Goshinboku with Kagome in his lap.

"Hey." She murmured.

Inuyasha growled, "Why the hell do you smell like boys?"

Kagome was taken back before she answered, "Uh… I think it was when they came to ask me if I liked them… and if the song was dedicated to hem."

"Say what?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, it's nothing like that… I don't even go with any boy in my time!"

"How the hell can I believe you?" Inuyasha asked, completely forgetting about the song that Kagome just sang.

"Say what?" Kagome asked, horror stricken.

"When you're here, I can keep you from Kouga, Naraku and any other bastards that want you, but what about your time."

"What about my time?" Kagome asked getting annoyed.

"You can go off with that pansy Hoto."

"It's Hojo, and I won't go off with him! I love you, you baka! Why would I go with Hojo?"

Inuyasha growled, "I don't know, probably because you smell like him?"

"Oh dear god! I didn't come back to Feudal Japan to hear you rant about me going off with boys!"

"So you admit you do!"

"I DO NOT! OSWA…" Kagome got cut off because she realized that she was in the tree with Inuyasha.

"I hate you…" She mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his ears dropped.

"You…you…what?"

Kagome sighed as tears formed in her eyes. Her voice cracked as she said, "I don't like... like you right now."

Inuyasha smelt tears as Kagome wrestled out of his grip. She moved a few inches away from in the tree.

"Kagome?" He asked tenderly.

Kagome glared at him, "You think that it's alright if you accuse me of cheating on you? I've been with you for 7 months and even allowed you to put an intent claim on me! If I had known that you don't TRUST me enough for me to go to my time then… oh just forget it… how the hell am I supposed to get out of this stupid tree anyways? Jump?" Kagome looked over the edge and she swayed a bit.

Inuyasha was shameful that he ever accused Kagome of cheating on him.

"Kagome?" He said.

Kagome didn't answer as she looked around to tree, clearly looking for a rout down.

"Love?" Inuyasha asked in a sweet voice.

Kagome looked at him with misty eyes. Inuyasha moved towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He said in a voice that he only used with Kagome when they were alone.

Kagome sniffled, "It's ok… it's just that I'm so surprised that you accuse me of cheating when I clearly let you go off with Kikyo, trusting you."

Inuyasha winced but continued to speak, "I'm sorry for ever causing you pain, and by the way… I liked the song."

Kagome turned beet red, "You heard me sing?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Yea but I can't really relate, I maybe your first love… but you… you're my first, last and only love."

Kagome frowned, "You loved Kikyo."

Inuyasha shrugged, "No. It was probably lust, if it was love, we would never have fallen for Naraku's assault."

Kagome laughed as she leaned into Inuyasha chest, "You actually thought I cheated on you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm stupid… it's just that being the alpha and more dominate mate… it just boils my youkai blood when I know that my mate is somewhere without me protecting her."

Kagome giggled, "Aww, sho shweet."

Inuyasha snuffed.

"Still, why didn't you follow me? You usually do." Kagome asked.

"Sango said to wait…"

"Since when do you listen to anyone but me?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Keh." Inuyasha shot. "I didn't want you killing my back."

Kagome smiled as she moved her position. Now she was straddling Inuyasha's hips.

"Nah, I'm not mad, just shocked! But I understand you." Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

His left hand went up Kagome's shirt and cupped her breast. Kagome moaned but continued to kiss him. After a few minutes, they pulled back because of the lack of air.

"You look definitely sexy in that dress." He smirked.

Kagome laughed as she put her ear on Inuyasha's chest, letting his heartbeat relax her.

"Glad you liked it. I wore it just for you."

Inuyasha smiled as he stroked his mate's hair. Ok well not mate but soon-to-be mate.

"I love you, my hanyou puppy."

Inuyasha chuckled, "You make hanyou sound like a good thing."

Kagome sniffed, "Hey, are you insulting the hanyou's out there? Just so you know buddy, I have an intended mate who IS a hanyou and I love him and I would like him no other way! I'll stay with him when he's full youkai, seeing as he'll never hurt me, because I am his intended. I will also stay by him when he's a human… though," Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears, "I will miss his ears."

Inuyasha's heart soared hearing Kagome say that.

"You mean it?" He asked softly.

Kagome smiled, "Of course."

Inuyasha smiled happily, 'She is the angel I've been waiting for all my life.'

After a few minutes, Kagome fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha kissed her temple before rearranging her position so her back was pressing against his chest.

'I'll never doubt you Kagome.' He thought as he rubbed her arm.

'I'll love you forever, my Kagome.'

* * *

**Did you like the sequel to Simple and Clean? You didn't have to read part 1 to understand part 2, but it would help!**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
